Демон Похоти
Демон Похоти был одним из демонов, проживающих в сосудах греха. Используя в качестве своего сосуда катану, демон был причиной многочисленных инцидентов на протяжении веков. Когда же его сосуд попал в руки к I.R., демон заключил контракт с Херувимом, позволив ему присвоить себе личность герцога "Сатериазиса Веномании" и подарив возможность получить любую женщину в свой гарем, какую бы мужчина не пожелал. Являлся реинкарнацией Жиля. Демон Похоти was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin. Taking a katana as its vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries. After being acquired by I.R., the demon forged a contract with Cherubim to allow him to take on the persona of Duke "Sateriasis Venomania" and acquire any woman he desired for his harem. He was Gilles' reincarnation. История Ранние годы Спустя некоторое время, проведенное в заточении в ковчеге Греха, Жилю удалось выбраться из него с другими такими же, как и он сам, существами подобными богам, после чего они все перевоплотились в демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель раскололи Первородный Грех Евы Мунлит на семь частей в 014 году, демон проскользнул вместе с остальными к детям в момент создания сосудов греха, став "Демоном Похоти" и поселившись в катанеDeadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2. В дальнейшем демоны в своих сосудах греха были разбросаны по всему миру, вооружившись знанием правил бога солнца для демонов.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Sometime after being sealed in Sin, Gilles escaped the ark along with his fellow kin and reincarnated as a demon. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demon slipped in with the others while they created the vessels of sin, becoming the "Demon of Lust" inhabiting a katana.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world,Chrono Story armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Transforming the Duke Преобразование Герцога Когда волшебница I.R. в декабре 135 года предложила меч Херувиму в особняке Веномании, Демон Похоти признал убитого горем человека как подходящего хозяина и телепатически связался с ним, неоднократно упрашивая довериться демону. Когда Херувим уступил и проткнул катаной свою грудь, чтобы заключить контракт, Демон Похоти смешал его кровь со своей магией, окрасив ее в фиолетовый цвет, и в то же время заверил герцога, что это доказательство их договора. После этого демон спросил, а не потанцевать ли им. When the mage I.R. offered the sword to Cherubim at the Venomania Mansion in December of EC 135, the Demon of Lust recognized the heartbroken man as a suitable host and telepathically spoke to him, repeatedly asking that he leave everything to him. After Cherubim conceded and stabbed himself in the chest with the katana to forge a contract, the Demon of Lust filled his blood with his magic, turning it purple, while reassuring the duke that it was proof of their contract. Afterward, the demon asked if they shall dance. Далее Херувим изменил свое лицо, взяв внешность своего брата, и вновь представился, но уже как "Сатериазис Веномания", и демон усилил его сексуальное влечение, предоставляя доступ к своим силам. Незадолго после Сатериазис попытался использовать меч, чтобы провести ритуал и стереть тем самым воспоминания любых свидетелей, знающих хоть что-то о настоящем положении дел. Успешно завершив обряд, молодой человек случайно стер и все свои воспоминания, потому демон был вынужден частично заснуть. Cherubim then changed his face to that of his brother, rechristening himself as "Sateriasis Venomania" and the demon increased his sex drive while granting him access to his powers.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Shortly after, Sateriasis attempted to use the sword in a ritual to wipe out any witness' memories. While successfully performing the ceremony, the young man unintentionally wiped his own memories completely and the demon was forced into a half-sleep as a result.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Дело Веномании В конце января 136 года Сатериазис восстановил некоторые из утерянных воспоминаний, когда пытался соблазнить Лукану Окто, и демон проснулся, ответив на призыв новоявленного герцога. Когда тот спросил демона, где он прохлаждался с их последней встречи, Демон Похоти объяснил, что был вынужден уснуть, чтобы не скучать все это время. Но Сатериазис тут же отмахнулся от жалоб демона и потребовал его помощи. Заметив нетерпеливость в душе мужчины, Демон уступил и решил, что прекрасно проведет время в дальнейшем. In late January of EC 136, Sateriasis regained some of his memories while attempting to seduce Lukana Octo and the demon awoke, answering the new Duke's call. When asked what he'd been doing since they last met, the Demon of Lust explained the slumber he was forced into, recalling the tedium. Sateriasis promptly dismissed the demon's claims and asked for his assistance. Noting the man's impatient heart, the Demon acquiesced and admitted it would have an enjoyable time later. Потом Демон заставил герцога пережить демоническую трансформацию, заявив, что даст ему крылья, тем самым обеспечив своего контрактора возможностью свободно передвигаться в воздухе. Используя свои только что приобретенные крылья, Сатериазис последовал за Луканой, успешно выследил ее и очаровал девушку. Позднее герцог Веномания использовал свою силу на Микулии Грионьо, но потерпел неудачу, ведь девушка уже была одержима Демоном Уныния. В течение следующего месяца Сатериазис продолжал использовать свои способности, очаровывая и похищая дев со всего Асмодина для своего образованного гарема. The Demon then induced the duke to undergo a demonic transformation, declaring that he would grant him wings before commanding him to dance freely in the sky. Armed with his wings, Sateriasis pursued Lukana and successfully tracked her down and brainwashed her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Afterwards, Duke Venomania invoked his power on Mikulia Greeonio and failed due to the Demon of Sloth already using her as her host.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Sateriasis then continued to use his powers throughout the following month to enchant and abduct women from all across Asmodean and build up his harem. Когда герцог понял, что его невеста Гумина Глассред однажды, в мартовскую ночь, отвергла "его", когда тот еще являлся Херувимом, разъяренный Веномания вызвал демона и яростно вновь озвучил свою главную цель. И Демон Похоти позволил Сатериазису пройти еще одну демоническую трансформацию, чтобы как можно больше повеселиться. Пока демон наблюдал, как герцог жестоко убивал каждого встречного слугу или стражника, они достигли особняка Глассред, и Веномания охотно применил чары Похоти, чтобы повлиять на разум телохранителя Гумины, Кэрола Шилдса. After the Duke deduced his fiancee Gumina Glassred rejected "him" for Cherubim during one night in March, the furious Venomania called out to the demon and related his intention to rage once again. The Demon of Lust told him to maximize the demon's entertainment and allowed Sateriasis to undergo another demonic transformation. While the demon watched him slaughter every servant and guard he came across at the Glassred Mansion, Venomania soon invoked his Lust spell to brainwash Gumina's bodyguard, Carol Shields. Затем герцог использовал Кэрола, чтобы поймать и очаровать Гумину, стерев все ее воспоминания о Херувиме.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 В течение следующего года Сатериазис продолжал использовать силу демона, чтобы увлекать в свой гарем все больше и больше дев. С течением времени влияние Демона Похоти на некоторых женщин начало ослабевать. The Duke then used Carol to capture and brainwash Gumina, wiping all her memories of Cherubim.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 As the year progressed, Sateriasis continued using the demon's power to enthrall more and more women into joining his harem. Over time, the Demon of Lust's brainwashing began to weaken in several women. В 137 году герцог был заколот замаскированным Качессом Кримом при помощи Мрачного Конца. Когда герцог призвал Демона к ответу, тот объяснил произошедшее тем, что был побежден другим сосудом греха. Как герцог не просил его сделать хоть что-то, пока они оба не погибли, Демон только поправил мужчину, сказав, что умрет он один, а Демон Похоти просто вернется обратно в свой сосуд. Прощаясь с герцогом, демон попросил умирающего передать Хозяйке Адского Двора его привет, а затем оставил человека на произвол судьбы. Позже I.R. назвала его сосуд "Меч Венома", отдавая дань герцогу Веномании. In EC 137, the Duke was stabbed by a disguised Karchess Crim using Grim the End. After the duke called out to the Demon, it explained how he had been defeated with another vessel of sin. As the Duke pleaded for it to do something before they both died, the Demon corrected him that only he would die and that the Demon of Lust would merely return to its vessel. Bidding him farewell, the demon told the dying man to give the Master of the Hellish Yard its regards and then left the man to his fate.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Its vessel was later dubbed the "Venom Sword" by I.R. as a tribute to Duke Venomania.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Changing Hands Из рук в руки В 325 году волшебница AB-CIR использовала силы демона, чтобы изменить лицо Карлоса Марлона. Спустя века Зенон воспользовался этой силой для уменьшения рисков при грабежах. В 473 году волшебница Abyss I.R. победила Зенона при его переходе границы между Эльфегортом и Асмодином, после чего забрала меч. В 477 году в Туманных горах, когда Гаст Веном рассказал Иветте, что генерал Шалгам узнал о родстве Гаста с Веноманией, Демон Похоти овладел человеком. In EC 325, the mage AB-CIR utilized the Demon's powers to transform the face of Carlos Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Centuries later, Zenon used the demon's power to wield the sword with ease for mugging. In EC 473, the mage Abyss I.R. defeated Zenon while he was crossing the Elphegort-Asmodean border and took the sword. At the Misty Mountains in EC 477, after Gast Venom told Yvette that General Shalgham had learned he was a descendant of Venomania, the Demon of Lust possessed the man. Затуманив его мысли, пока прочно укоренялся в его разуме, демон шептал Гасту, что позволит увидеть ему его мертвую сестру "Сару", надо лишь довериться демону. В то же время мужчина находился в серьезных раздумьях на счет собственных действий, если генерал разрушит алтарь. И когда солдат, повинуясь мимолетному импульсу, решил убить Шалгама, чтобы защитить свою сестру, и уступил просьбе демона, Гаст дезертировал, забрав Меч Венома у Иветты. На следующую ночь он ожидал Шалгама, но появившаяся Abyss I.R. победила Гаста в бою и забрала меч, в то же время Демон Похоти покинул тело своего хозяина. Clouding his judgment as it rooted himself in his mind, the demon whispered to Gast as he struggled to decide what he'd do if the general destroyed the altar that allowed him to see his dead sister "Sarah", telling him to leave everything to him. Once the soldier impulsively decided he would kill Shalgham to protect his sister and conceded to the demon's wish, the deserting soldier took the Venom Sword from Yvette and awaited Shalgham the following night. Abyss I.R. then defeated Gast and took back the sword and the Demon of Lust left his host.The Daughter of Fog Story of Evil История зла В 482 году королева Прим Марлон использовала силу демонического меча, чтобы соблазнить короля Арта Люцифен д’Отриш, заведя с ним роман. Позже в 500 году Abyss I.R. заставила Демона Похоти овладеть королем Кайлом Марлоном, стоит последнему дотронуться до меча. Когда Кил Фризис показал катану Кайлу, демон проник в разум короля и предложил довериться ему, пока король разглядывал оружие. In EC 482, Queen Prim Marlon used the demon's power from the sword to seduce King Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, entering an affair with the monarch.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Later on, in EC 500, Abyss I.R. had the Demon of Lust set up to possess King Kyle Marlon after he touched the sword. When Keel Freezis showed the katana to Kyle, the demon possessed the king while he examined the weapon, telling him to leave everything to him. Со своей искаженной похотью любовью к Микаэле, король Марлон резко разорвал его помолвку с принцессой Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш. Когда же Микаэла была убита в последовавшей за этим войне, устроенной Рилиан с целью истребить всех зеленоволосых женщин, Кайл присоединился к Люцифенскому Сопротивлению и помогал революционерам в свержении принцессы-тирана. Шло время, и демону надоело поведение Кайла. With his love for Michaela perverted by lust, the Marlon king impulsively rejected his engagement to Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue After Michaela was killed in Riliane's ensuing war to exterminate all green-haired women, Kyle joined the Lucifenian Resistance and aided the revolutionaries in overthrowing the tyrant princess. As time progressed, the demon grew bored with Kyle's behavior. В ходе встречи Кайла с пленниками в конце революции Аллен Авадония замаскировался под свою сестру-близнеца Рилиан, и демон заметил сходство этих близнецов с Гензелем и Гретель. Позднее в том же году Abyss I.R. изгнала Демона Похоти из Кайла и поместила демона в одном из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, когда Эллука Клокворкер запечатала Меч Венома. During Kyle's meeting with the imprisoned Allen Avadonia disguised as his twin sister Riliane at the end of the revolution, the demon recognized the twins' resemblance to Hänsel and Gretel. Later that year, Abyss I.R. exorcised the Demon of Lust from Kyle and placed him inside one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia while the Venom Sword was sealed by Elluka Clockworker. Пять лет спустя Прим вызвала демона из ручного зеркальца в замке Ежа, чтобы тот овладел Кайлом, но была вскоре убита своей дочерью Нэй. Заметив, что она черпает силу Демона Чревоугодия, чтобы пройти демоническую трансформацию, демон телепатически связался с Кайлом в ходе его боя с впавшей в ярость убийцей, снова попросив полностью довериться ему. Five years later, Prim summoned the demon from the hand mirror at Castle Hedgehog to possess Kyle before she was killed by her daughter, Ney. Noticing Ney draw power from the Demon of Gluttony to undergo a demon transformation, the demon telepathically spoke to Kyle during his battle with the frenzied assassin, telling him again to leave everything to him. Рассмеявшись, демон издевательски спросил, разве Кайл забыл о нем, и мужчина ответил, что вспомнил. Тогда демон вновь повторил свое предложение помощи. Разочарованный отказом Кайла, демон сообщил, что король так и не перестал быть скучным, и закончил мысленную беседу. Вскоре, когда Abyss I.R. получила сосуды и сняла с них печати, Эллука и Гумилия опечатали зеркало. Laughing, the demon mockingly questioned if he forgot about it and Kyle responded that he remembered. The demon then repeated his offer to help. Dissatisfied with Kyle's refusal, the demon said he was boring as always and ended their mental conversation.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 The mirror was then sealed by Elluka and Gumillia shortly before Abyss I.R. took the vessesl and removed the seals.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Пэр Ноэль Примерно в конце 590 года Джулия Абеляр отдала меч Юзетте Оре, завербовав ту в Пэр Ноэль, и фальшивая гадалка проткнула себе грудь, заключив контракт с демоном. В течение следующего десятилетия Юзетта использовала силу демона для изменения лиц преступников за определенную сумму. Sometime during the late EC 590s, Julia Abelard gave the sword to Yuzette Ora after recruiting her into Père Noël and the fake fortune teller stabbed herself in the chest, forging a contract with the demon. Over the following decade, Yuzette used the demon's power to change the faces of criminals for money.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Убежав из своего магазина в Ролламе в декабре 608 года, она изменила свою внешность с личностью и стала "Изабель Измаил". Став проституткой в Ролледе, Изабель продолжала прибегать к демонической силе, чтобы соблазнять мужчин и тем самым повышать свой доход. Когда 11 февраля 609 года Юзетта была смертельно ранена слугой Демона Чревоугодия, Гретель, захватившей тело Леми Абеляра, демон оставил проститутку. Спустя какое-то время Демон Похоти вспомнил, что изначально был Жилем. After she fled from her shop in Rollam in December of EC 608, she changed her face and identity to "Isabel Ismael". Becoming a prostitute in Rolled, Isabel continued using the demon's power to seduce men for her profit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 Once Yuzette was fatally stabbed by the Demon of Gluttony's servant Gretel while she possessed Lemy Abelard on February 11, EC 609, the demon relinquished his possession of the prostitute.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Sometime after, the Demon of Lust regained his memories of his original life as Gilles. Legacy Наследие Люди, одержимые Демоном Похоти, несли за собою хаос и разрушения, и герцог Веномания не стал исключением, будучи печально известным похищениями девушек и, по слухам, своей демонической природой; его жертвы и потомки, связанные с ним кровным родством, подвергались преследованиям и гонениям на протяжении многих веков. Его первое воплощение оставило за собой демоническое прозвище, хотя отказ от идеалов Демона Похоти овладевать людьми для убийства своей скуки привел к вымиранию человечества. Еще смутно помня про свои различные воплощения, Жиль понял, что это поведение родилось из желания отомстить богу солнца, но все равно позднее пытался проверить свои предположения, задавая вопросы. The humans influenced by the Demon of Lust spread varying amounts of chaos throughout, Duke Venomania becoming infamous for his abductions and rumored demonic nature; his victims and their descendants linked to him faced persecution for hundreds of years. His original incarnation continued to accept the demonic moniker, though abandoning the Demon of Lust's ideal to possess humans to kill boredom given humanity's extinction. While vaguely recalling his reincarnation, Gilles deduced his behavior was out of a desire for revenge upon the sun god, though later questioning the theory. Личность и черты характера Став одним из демонов сосудов греха, Демон Похоти начал жизнь заново, не имея никаких стремлений или целей, за исключением желания удовлетворить собственную скуку, как и остальные демоны греха. Как правило, не овладевая людьми без их разрешения, если, конечно, они уже не сделали это, Демон Похоти был готов говорить только с теми, кто был достаточно для этого восприимчив, и использовал убеждение, чтобы склонить людей к договору в момент особо сильной нужды. После заключения контракта демон мог продолжать играть определенную роль в действиях своего хозяина, овладевая тем, и легко выходить на разговор, если спросить. At the time of taking its role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Lust existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating its own boredom, the same as its fellow demons.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Not usually possessing individuals without their permission unless made to do so, the Demon of Lust was only willing to speak to those who were susceptible it and use persuasion to entice them to contract in their moment of need.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue After contracting, the demon would continue to have a role in the possessed host's actions and would readily speak to them if spoken to.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Иногда находя нечто забавное в неудобствах других людей, Демон легко мог заскучать, если его хозяин не поступал в соответствии с грехом, или покинуть тех людей, которые отказывались от заключения контракта. Аналогично, Демон проявлял полное безразличие к гибели своих хозяев, поскольку те уже не были способны выполнять условия договора. Он также был довольно мало мотивирован раскрывать свою настоящую природу и мог даже перестать прилагать к тому усилия, если окружающие его не сразу понимали. While sometimes finding humor in the inconveniences of others, the Demon was easily bored when its host was not acting out its respective sin and would dismiss individuals not willing to contract with it.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Similarly, the Demon showed an apparent indifference to the deaths of its hosts as they no longer could fulfill the requirements of the contract;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 it also had little motivation to exposit on the nature of the world and would give up if its audience didn't understand right away.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Несмотря на кажущееся безразличие, Демон Похоти проявлял значительное внимание к лицам тех, кем он обладал и с кем пересекались его контракторы, быстро вспоминая их и даже чувствуя некую ностальгию при возвращении в места, где уже бывал. Кроме того, он продемонстрировал готовность к сотрудничеству с богом солнца для спасения душ в Адском Дворе, хотя казался взволнованным на счет способа и не одобряющим такой стремительный уход Аллена из особняка Сатериазиса. Despite this apparent coldness, the Demon of Lust had a notable attention to the individuals it possessed and the people its hosts encountered,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue remembering them quickly and even able to feel nostalgia when returning to its old locations. It also showed a willingness to cooperate with the sun god in saving the souls in the Hellish Yard, though appearing agitated about doing so and disapproving of Allen's rushed departure from Sateriasis' mansion.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Навыки и умения Как Демон Греха Демон Похоти мог овладевать теми, кто пользовался его сосудом. Овладев хозяином, Демон Похоти был способен влиять на личность и совершаемые действия, разжигая их потаенные желания и страсть. Если между человеком и демоном будет заключен договор, то контрактор получал доступ к силам, которыми владел Демон. Также последний мог общаться посредством телепатии, разговаривая при этом андрогинным и жутким голосом для одних, и даже достаточно утешающим для других. As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Lust was able to possess those who wielded its vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Lust was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their desires and passions. If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. The Demon could also communicate with their host through telepathy,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 speaking in a voice described as androgynous and eerie by some and comforting by others.The Daughter of Fog Среди сил, предоставляемых демоном хозяину, присутствовала возможность подвергнуться демонической трансформации, а также магия манипуляции разумом. Подвергавшиеся трансформации Демона Похоти отращивали козлиные уши и рога, птичьи лапы и крылья летучей мыши, которые позволяли контракторам летать. Имевшие меньшую прочность, чем при трансформациях у других демонов, появлявшиеся у хозяина когти были достаточно сильны, чтобы с легкостью разрезать сталь. К тому же у Демона была способность изменять лица людей на чужие, если оба - и изменяемый, и цель, обладающая необходимой внешностью - порезались мечом. Among the host's powers were undergoing a physical transformation. as well as mind manipulation magic. Those undergoing the Demon of Lust's transformation would grow goat ears and horns, birdlike legs and sprout batlike wings, allowing them to fly.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Although having less strength than those transformed by other Demons,Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook the hosts' claws would be strong enough to cut through steel with ease.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) The Demon also had the ability to change the faces of other individuals, which involved slashing the target's face with the sword.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus Story Помимо способности к преобразованию, хозяин Демона Похоти получал и силу очаровывать представителей противоположного пола, привлекая их к вышеупомянутому хозяину независимо от их сексуальной ориентации. Еще хозяин мог манипулировать воспоминаниями других людей, заставляя забыть о прошедших событиях, но при этом рискуя в процессе стереть собственные воспоминания. К тому же хозяину Демона было необходимо забирать жизненную силу через половой акт, чтобы без проблем пользоваться демоническими способностями. Aside from the transformation power, the Demon of Lust's host also had the ability to brainwash members of the opposite sex, causing them to be attracted to said host regardless of their sexual orientation. The host could also manipulate the memories of other people and cause them to forget past experiences, but also risked wiping their own memories in the process.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 The Demon's host was also required to take the life force of others via sexual intercourse in order to maintain the Demon's power.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Поселившись в теле своего хозяина во время одержимости, истинная сущность Демона Похоти все равно оставалась в мече Венома. Из-за этого возможности Демона сдерживались запечатывающим заклинанием; кроме того, демон был вынужден соблюдать "правила", установленные Сиклом, до конца Третьего Периода. Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Lust's true essence remained in the Venom Sword. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Связь с другими персонажами Сатериазис Веномания: Один из контракторов демона. Демон Похоти посчитал Сатериазиса хорошим кандидатом для заключения договора и находил его деятельность довольно занятной, пока обладал им, но в то же время демон отмечал крайнюю нетерпеливость мужчины. Хоть и на первый взгляд совершенно равнодушный к смерти герцога позже демон почувствовал ностальгию, когда вновь посетил особняк, уже находящийся в Адском Дворе, и выглядел взволновано на встрече Аллена и Сатериазиса. Sateriasis Venomania: One of the demon's contractors. The Demon of Lust believed Sateriasis to be a good candidate for contracting and found amusement in his activities while possessing him, though remarking on the man's impatience. Although seemingly disinterested by the Duke's death, he later expressed nostalgia when revisiting the mansion in the Hellish Yard and appeared uneasy with Allen's meeting with Sateriasis. Кайл Марлон: Один из хозяев демона. Демон Похоти считал Кайла более скучным хозяином, однако, был в настроении, чтобы протянуть к нему руку помощи в час нужды. Но, когда тот отклонил его предложение, Демон потерял дальнейший интерес к королю. Kyle Marlon: One of the demon's hosts. The Demon of Lust believed Kyle to be a more boring host, although nonetheless seeing fit to reach out to him in his time of need. After his offer of aid was rejected, the Demon expressed no further interest in the king. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Представленный этим демоном грех основан на Похоти из Семи Смертных Грехов. *The demon's representative sin is derived from Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. *Мечи символизируют мужественность и вызывают фаллические ассоциации в некоторых культурах; примечательно, что Демон обитает в сосуде, выглядящим как катана. *Swords symbolize virility and have phallic associations in some cultures; fittingly, the Demon inhabits a katana as its vessel. *Демон Похоти имеет вид козла с куриными ногами и с шестью крыльями летучей мыши, что может быть отсылкой к сатирам - полу-козлам, полу-людям, а также существам, известным в греческой мифологии своим гедонизмом и распутством; также козлов нередко считали животными, ассоциирующимися с Похотью в Западной символике *The Demon of Lust's form as a goat with chicken legs and six bat wings may be a reference to the satyrs, half-goat, half-man creatures in Greek mythology known for their hedonism and lustfulness; goats are also often the representative animal of Lust in Western symbolism. Галерея Manga= AkuMusuLustDemon.png|Demon of Lust as it appears in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ QuartetsDemonLustCherubim.png|The Demon of Lust as it appears in Quartets of Evil SCP!Lust.png|The Demon of Lust on the back cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Lust on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Lust among others by Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Chibi illustration of the demons by Tamara Appearances Появления References Примечания es:Demonio de la Lujuria Категория:Похоть Категория:Демоны греха Категория:Третий период